


Memories

by randomfandomimagine



Series: Fics (No Reader Insert) [2]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: In Memory of Carrie Fisher, Other, Star Wars Spoilers, Tributes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 19:32:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17127404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomimagine/pseuds/randomfandomimagine
Summary: Requested by anon:can you do an imagine about princess leia thinking back on all the memories about her adventures with han solos and luke and stuff and you can do the ending (I got this idea after i heard carrie died :(





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> In loving memory of Carrie Fisher. You will never be forgotten, Leia <3

Time flies by. I couldn’t stop thinking about it as I let my eyes stare off into the distance, daydreaming in deep thought. My mind was far away from where I was standing.

It made me nostalgic to think about my adventures with Han and Luke. All the memories flooded back to me, making me smile as they warmed me inside.

It all began because of the Rebels as we tried to take down Vader’s empire and destroy the Death Star. Our very important mission to finish with the terrible power that the Empire had. But after that it all developed so quickly and in an unexpected way.

I would have never expected to meet my brother there. I didn’t even know I had a brother! When I first saw Luke, rescuing me from Vader, he was just a boy. I remembered telling him ‘aren’t you short for a Stormtrooper?’. That was before he became the most powerful Jedi the galaxy has ever known.

And what was more, I would have never expected the meet the love of my life there either. How would I expect to fall in love with him and being loved back? That stuck up, half-witted scruffy looking nerf herder, who made me crazy in the best way possible.

We overcame so many perils, the first of them being stuck together in that trash compactor as we tried to escape. If it weren’t for R2D2 we wouldn’t have made it out alive.

As I thought about the little droid I smiled to myself. It made me think of the many people I met along the way, not only those two men that were so important to me. But also Chewie and C3PO and so many other people.

And that was just the beginning of our adventure. 

I lost many things along the way, one of the most important being my home planet Alderaan. But I also gained so much. A brother. The Force. A love.

I got back to reality all of a sudden. For a second it felt like no time had passed as I rejoiced in those memories that warmed my heart. Yet there I was.

Years had definitely passed by, things had changed. Even if some hadn’t.

I focused my eyes on the horizon and smiled a little, feeling like home even though I technically didn’t have one anymore. But home isn’t always just one single thing, neither it is a specific place.

A hand fell on my shoulder, so I turned around to see Han. There he was, grinning at me in that way of his.

“What are you doing?”

“Nothing, just remembering…”

I looked at him and softly smiled. Without a word, we both went in for a warm and tight embrace. Even if I was sad and nostalgic, it made it all okay.

Those adventures may have passed, some things may have perished and many others might have changed. But in a way, I still felt alive and happy. Because a heart filled with so much pureness and good never dies.


End file.
